Field of the Disclosure
An exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure relate to a solenoid valve and more particularly to a solenoid valve used to control the flow of fluid in various technical fields and products, such as a transmission installed in a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, studies have been actively conducted with the goal of reducing the weight and cost of transmission solenoid valves for automatic control. A solenoid valve is a device for opening and closing a passage using an armature, which is operated by a solenoid magnetic field, when electric power is applied to the solenoid valve.
Typically, the solenoid valve includes a valve body which has an input port, a control port, etc., a spool which rectilinearly actuates in the valve body, an armature configured to actuate the spool, a coil configured to generate a solenoid magnetic field to actuate the armature, and a magnetic member which provides the solenoid magnetic field generated by the coil to form a magnetic path. The armature is typically installed to reciprocate in an operating chamber formed in a magnetic core. The operating chamber is filled with a fluid (e.g., air or oil). In order to rapidly control the flow of fluid, the armature rapidly moves in response to the generation of the solenoid magnetic field.
The matters disclosed in this section are merely for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the disclosure and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that the matters form the related art already known to a person skilled in the art.